


Upon a starry night [Kuroo X Yukine]

by kuroneko_cchi



Category: Haikyuu!!, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fantasy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko_cchi/pseuds/kuroneko_cchi
Summary: Sometimes, Yukine looks up at the night sky. He wonders what he has done wrong in his life, and if the next day might be his last.Kuroo, that guy who can often get a laugh -- or retort -- out of people, has a relatively easy and carefree life, as well as his best friend, Kenma. He has goals he wants to achieve and hobbies that keep him energetic and determined. He enjoys gazing upwards at the stars to thanks the gods for his blessings.What will happen when the two opposites collide? Will it end in tragedy and despair, or will Kuroo manage to relieve Yukine of his burdens?An AU Fanfiction based off the world of Haikyuu!! with a slight twist.All characters belong to their respective creators (Haikyuu!! and Noragami). I do not take credit for any of them.Wattpad Link : https://my.w.tt/ssPgKCvIV6
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yukine (Noragami)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. 0️⃣🏔️

Sharp, jagged edges of rock, forming the structure of a cliff. The gleaming sea below, lit up warmly by the setting sun. If only they could sit down and enjoy the view together...

He looked up into the chocolate-brown eyes of the girl. What? Where had she come from? A blush forming on his cheeks, the boy backed away.

"Aaaa! Where did you come from, R--"

She had a strange look plastered over her face. It was a look he was all too familiar with. Yet, he wanted to hope that it was not what he expected...

"Useless scum! How many lies have you showered upon me already? Now I understand why she left you! Day after day you take from others, and present me with these dirty goods, claiming them as your own. A word of advice -- your temptations will lead you to ruin one day. I don't want to be your accomplice and end up like her, _thief_!"

She shouldn't have known how much it took to live in this cold, cruel place. _Of course she wouldn't know._ She never had to beg, to look at those people staring at her in disdain or even worse, _pity_. She had never had to experience the pain of the whip, lashed out at her by a father who would spend and spend without stopping on one of the many vices of men --- alcohol. She would never understand...

"Nothing to say, you trash--"

"Shut up!" He had had enough. It was his fault for ever hoping that she would understand. Without thinking, he shoved the girl.

"Ouch!"

He looked down expressionlessly at a bleeding figure. It appeared that she had been cut by one of those rocks.

"Help me!"

Well, he was a piece of trash after all...

He walked away without looking back.

Deep inside, a shattering sound.

Would his heart ever be mended again?

* * *


	2. 1️⃣🛣️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting with the main characters... doesn't end very well though ._.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Road
> 
> A/N: Please take note that I might switch between 3rd-person perspectives and POVs quite frequently. I'm writing mostly in 3rd-person perspective, but there might be some thoughts that are more like POVs of the character and quick POV changes. Sorry for any confusion, do drop a comment if you're confused =w=.

"Kenma, be careful!"

Kenma took a break from his gaming console to glance up curiously at his friend, Kuroo. This moment was momentary as Kenma walked into a wall.

"Ouch."

"This is why I tell you not to play games while walking..."

"It isn't crowded anyways."

It was a tranquil night. Kuroo and Kenma were walking home after a practice match with Fukorodani. Nekoma had lost narrowly, with a score of 23-25 on the third set. This resulted in an adrenaline-filled Bokuto asking them if they were willing to stay behind and practise with him. Kenma was reluctant to do so but Kuroo, being a good bro and knowing that Kenma would just end up playing games non-stop once he reached home, agreed, dragging a reluctant Kenma along with him.

(imagine their conversation with a whole lot of heyheyhey and oyaoyaoya because words cannot describe their power)

They had practised until dusk and would've probably gone on further if an irritated Akaashi hadn't popped in and convinced Bokuto (still hyper btw) to go home. Akaashi was always good (and almost always successful) at sweet-talking Bokuto, a skill to be greatly admired, considering the boisterous and overenergetic Bokuto (A/N: the cute owl =w=). Well, at least it allowed Kuroo and Kenma the chance to finally go back home after a gruelling few hours of practice.

However, of course, the trip back home would not be a smooth one. Kenma, being the game addict he is, had been fixated on his gaming console, and Kuroo had unsuccessfully tried to prevent him from walking into at least three walls the walk back. You wouldn't have thought that a person would be able to bump into so many walls in a mere ten-minute trip, but Kenma defied such logic. Or well, perhaps it was just his lack of attention for his surroundings as he played his games.

Kuroo sighed. Seven more minutes to keep Kenma alive and ensure he did not bump into any more walls, perhaps convince him to give 5% of his attention to walking safely...looking at Kenma's slightly hunched posture, Kuroo decided it was a lost cause and focused on guiding the little pudding-head through the obstacles of your average neighbourhood road.

* * *

_Footsteps were approaching. Another of those guys?_

_A loud laugh. Directed at him?_

_He was tired. Of standing up and running._

_Perhaps he ought to just get caught, to forfeit himself for his existence._

_Yet..._

_His sister. He had made a promise._

_To live on, no matter what._

_Memories came flooding back._

_~_

_"Are you sure you want to stay behind with...him?" Sister's worried voice chimed in his ears._

"Yes. I'm sorry--" He was sorry. Sorry for leaving her.

_"Don't be sorry. It's your choice and I respect your decision. However, please be careful. I don't trust...him. Stay safe please." She was such a kind girl, to care about him even though she did not know why he chose to stay with their father._

"I..." He was speechless.

_"Promise me that you will not give up! No matter what!" Her strong voice ringed._

"...okay fine. Love you." He had to do this, at least. To give her what she deserved. 

_Even though she deserved so much more than a promise._

_~_

_He stood up. And he ran._

_"Stop! Why're you running?"_

_There was nowhere for him to hide. No sanctuary._

_He could only run._

* * *

Five more minutes.

How could it be five more minutes...It had to be at least thirty minutes already...

Kuroo was desperate. Kenma had already banged into two more walls and tripped three times. HOW IS THAT EVEN REMOTELY POSSIBLE WITHIN TWO MINUTES.

...then again, it was Kenma.

Kuroo shook his head to clear his thoughts. Kenma was still absorbed in his games. How to convince him...

As Kuroo's eyes wandered, he caught sight of a small figure in the shadows of a house. Could it be a stray cat? Kuroo was tired, and he could not make out if it was one. It was also a good excuse to distract Kenma from his games. Therefore, he poked Kenma in the shoulder and asked, careful to keep his voice low to not scare away the possible "cat".

"Yes, Kuro?"

"Is that a cat over there?"

Kenma glanced up from his gaming console. He had a certain soft spot for cats (Kenma Neko is so cute :3).

"Where?"

Kuroo was going to point out the location of the figure, but seeing Kenma looking around left and right was so cute that he decided to keep quiet. Kenma glared at him after being unable to spot anything, making Kuroo laugh.

Kuroo's laugh was _loud_. It reverberated throughout the streets.

The "cat" stood up and started running. Wait, a cat standing up and running? That didn't make sense. A fantasy cat? Or... a human with a small build?

Why was the human running? Had his laugh scared him? But why would he be scared of a laugh? It didn't add up.

Why was he in a corner, supposedly alone in the first place, anyway?

"Stop! Why're you running?"

The figure continued to run. A boy, small in stature. Kuroo didn't think he had seen him anywhere before, but something was nagging at him.

"Dude seriously please stop running. What have I ever done?" Kuroo whined as he started to run after the boy. Kenma glared at his friend. More running...he finally slipped his gaming console into his pocket and started following. Kuroo knew he had very little stamina...then again, he was slightly curious about this sudden boy too. And the boy seemed familiar...

* * *

_Wait..._

_Did that guy ask why he was running?_

_Could it be that he was not one of them?_

_...or was he lying?_

_The boy was tired of running. He had not had proper meals for days, and the only water he had drunk was the measly amount of water he could evaporate from the ocean. Baths were out of the question. Even with the gleaming ocean nearby, they would hunt him down, should he ever let his guard down._

_But he could not get caught._

_For her sake._

_~_

_"We will see each other again! And when I see you, I want to see you happy!"_

"...I will, I promise."

_~_   
_He had made so many promises. How could he break them?_

_He stole a glance behind him. A messy-haired guy and a guy who looked sort of cat-like. Certainly did not look like those large men chasing him._

_But the world couldn't be trusted._

_No..._

Humans _couldn't be trusted. And his perception couldn't be trusted, not after the incident at the Cliffside._

_As if she were beside him then, his sister's voice whispered in his ear._

_"Continue running. Don't let them catch you."_

_And that was what he did._

* * *

The boy seemed to be running really desperately. No really, it was like he was being chased by hyenas or Suga-chans. However, he seemed deprived of nutrition and wasn't a fast runner, so Kuroo and Kenma, being regulars of Nekoma's volleyball team, were able to catch up easily.

* * *

_They were catching up._

_Why couldn't he run faster?_

_Why wouldn't his legs move faster?_

_No! He couldn't let himself be caught!_

_If he did, wouldn't she be disappointed?_

_Huff huff. His stamina was draining. No, he didn't have much stamina, to begin with._

_Don't...give...up..._

_His vision was starting to get blurry. What was happening? Was he getting blind?_

_It became darker...and darker..._

_A soft thump. Where did it come from?_

_He lost consciousness._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain stuff don't worry lol. As a reader, I hate cliffhangers. Also, I feel this writing style is a bit too formal (and I'm using Grammarly too :V) so if y'all have comments ^^ tysm!
> 
> I've planned for three "arcs" in the relationship sector for this fanfic, but I keep getting new ideas to add in so my planning is dying...anyways it might be a bit long. Bear with me please ^w^
> 
> Don't have an update schedule unfortunately, I'll update whenever I finish a new chapter which kind of depends. This is my first fic so :D
> 
> ~KNyan-cchi

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to @Inconspicuoushooman (Wattpad) and this guest reader on ao3 for all the help given :>


End file.
